homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062116 - What it Means to be a Prince
07:39 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:39 -- 07:39 CC: uh, hey serios 07:39 GG: Hello. Mr. Carter.... 07:40 CC: so, uh 07:40 CC: i learned some, uh, stuff about princes 07:40 GG: Ah. Most. Excellent.... 07:40 CC: i'm, uh, not sure how much you know, but here goes 07:41 CC: they're, uh, apparently "immature kings" or something 07:41 CC: as in they don't know their own strength or something like that 07:42 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. My. Own. Strength? 07:42 CC: i'm just repeating what i heard, alright 07:42 CC: i don't, uh, really get it either 07:44 GG: Well. I. Can. See. It. With. The. Humans. In. General.... No. Disrespect. Of. Course.... But. Your. Lot. Seems. A. Most. Timid. Group.... Not. Very. Bold.... 07:44 GG: Though. That. Is. Perhaps. A. Matter. Of. The. Differences. In. Culture.... 07:45 CC: ...uh, right 07:45 CC: i can't really, uh, speak for the others or anything 07:45 CC: but that's another thing 07:46 CC: we're, uh, apparently supposed to be pretty active 07:46 GG: I. See.... 07:46 CC: there was, uh, another prince once i guess, and he didn't do much 07:46 CC: it, uh, ended up worse than if he'd, uh, actually done something 07:46 CC: that's, uh, at least what they said 07:47 GG: It. Is. True. That. Inaction. Is. Often. A. Worse. Choice. Than. No. Action. At. All.... 07:47 GG: But. In. What. Way. Are. We. To. Be. Active? 07:48 CC: ...i'm, uh, not really sure on that 07:48 GG: I. Mean. I. Am. Making. Use. Of. My. Power. For. The. Quest.... Seeking. To. Understand. The. Essense. Of. Rage. And. How. I. Relate. To. It. With. My. Powers.... 07:49 GG: But. Then. Everyone. Is. Doing. The. Same. With. Their. Respective. Powers.... 07:49 CC: that's, uh, probably a good start though 07:49 CC: i do know that staying out of everything hasn't fucking helped much, uh, personally 07:50 GG: I. Admit. I. Have. Been. Counting. My. Blessings. On. Being. Overall. Ignored. By. Our. Enemies. So. Far.... Aside. From. The. Beginning.... 07:51 GG: And. While. I. Am. Not. About. To. Chase. Down. These. Foes.... I. Wonder. If. That. Is. Necessarily. A. Good. Thing.... 07:52 CC: ...i wouldn't say it's a bad thing, really 07:53 CC: having, uh, enemies ignore you isn't the worst thing in the world 07:53 GG: Yes. But. Perhaps. The. Best. Of. Our. Abilities. Would. Come. Out. In. Such. Moments. Of. Strife.... 07:54 CC: ...that's, uh, also true i guess 07:54 CC: there's, uh, another thing too 07:55 GG: What. Other. Thing? 07:55 CC: about princes 07:55 CC: we're, uh, apparently supposed to, uh, take what we want and not have regrets about stuff 07:56 CC: we can also, uh, fight that, which apparently fits us too 07:57 GG: Take. What. We. Want. With. No. Regrets.... Sounds. Like. Most. Violet. Bloods. And. Other. High. Bloods.... 07:58 GG: I. Never. Had. Much. Need. To. Do. So. Myself.... I. Never. Had. Much. For. Want.... Only. A. Desire. For. My. Duty. And. To. See. My. Hopes. Realized.... 08:00 CC: ...so it, uh, kind of fits, but not for you personally i guess 08:00 GG: So. It. Would. Seem.... 08:01 CC: i, uh, never really felt that way either 08:01 CC: i still don't 08:01 CC: there's nothing i'd really, uh, 08:01 CC: i don't know 08:02 GG: What. Would. Be. Something. You. Desire. Then. Mr. Carter? What. Is. It. That. Would. Make. You. Fight? 08:04 CC: ...just, uh, keeping people safe i guess, myself included 08:05 CC: even though that's, uh, well 08:05 CC: you know 08:05 GG: Quite. Hard.... Yes. I. Know.... 08:06 GG: Between. The. Game. Itself. Our. Enemies. And. Sometimes. Our. Own. Allies'S. Lack. Of. Realization. Of. The. Sheer. Danger. The. Former. Two. Points. Present. 08:07 CC: ...that's, uh, definitely a good point 08:07 CC: kind of relevant too, i guess 08:07 GG: More. So. Than. You. Know.... You. Saw. The. Announcement. Correct. 08:08 GG: About. Miss. Aaisha.... 08:08 CC: ...yeah, i did 08:09 GG: It. Involves. The. Greatest. Of. Our. Enemies.... She. Thought. He. Would. Honor. The. Idea. Of. A. Deal. He. Made. Earlier.... He. Instead. Countered. With. An. Ultimatum.... She. Is. Partnered. With. Him. Now.... 08:09 GG: For. The. Time. Being. She. Is. Dependent. On. Him. To. Live.... Perhaps. Even. As. A. God.... 08:10 CC: ...... 08:10 CC: when you say the greatest of our enemies 08:10 CC: you don't mean 08:10 GG: Mr. Fedora. 08:11 GG: The. One. Mr. Aesona. Was. Talking. Of.... 08:11 CC: with HIM?! 08:11 GG: Rest. Assured. She. Was. Coerced. And. Is. Not. Happy. With. This. Situation.... 08:11 GG: But. Yes.... 08:11 CC: i know exactly who HE is 08:12 CC: coerced 08:12 GG: She. Panicked.... 08:12 CC: panicking 08:12 CC: is my thing 08:13 CC: and i didn't fucking 08:13 CC: christ 08:13 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. What. To. Feel. About. This.... As. I. Have. Said. Earlier.... All. I. Ever. Desired. Was. For. My. Duty. And. For. My. Hopes. Realized.... For. Her. To. Be. Realized. For. As. The. Greatest. Of. My. Kind.... To. Be. Known. As. A. Hero. Of. Legend.... To. Bring. About. A. New. Golden. Age.... And. Now.... 08:14 GG: My. Hopes. Were. That. She. Would. Bring. About. Yet. Another. Age. Of. Heroes. And. Now. She. Is. Trapped. Within. His. Grasp. For. The. Time. Being.... 08:15 GG: She. Should. Be. The. One. Leading. Us. And. Now. She. Is. Precisely. The. One. Who. Can. Not.... 08:16 CC: i'm sorry, serios 08:17 CC: i can't believe he 08:17 CC: DAMN it 08:17 GG: Yes. Many. A. Damn. Its.... 08:19 CC: so what now 08:19 CC: what happens to her 08:20 GG: Aside. From. Her. Godhood. Ascension.... She. Has. Been. Given. His. Stim.... If. She. Is. To. Go. Without. That. She. Will. Die.... Otherwise. She. Has. Been. Currently. Left. To. Complete. Her. Quest.... 08:21 CC: ...stim 08:21 CC: but wait, so he can just, uh, at any time 08:21 CC: just leave her to 08:22 GG: Yes. 08:22 CC: fuck 08:23 CC: why are people not thinking about safety 08:23 CC: not even just her 08:23 CC: why is this a trend now 08:24 GG: Perhaps. A. Push. For. A. Leader. Is. Needed.... I. Had. Thought. About. The. Idea. When. It. Was. Presented. To. Me.... But. I. Pushed. It. Aside. When. Miss. Aaisha. Started. To. Present. Herself. More. As. An. Empress. Should.... 08:25 GG: But. Even. Now. I. Do. Not. Think. I. Would. Be. A. Respected. Leader.... 08:25 GG: I. Had. Lived. My. Life. To. Serve. And. Protect. The. One. To. Lead.... Not. To. Take. The. Position. For. My. Own.... 08:26 CC: ...it's an idea, i guess 08:27 CC: we have been pretty, uh, scattered 08:27 GG: Yes.... The. First. Meeting. Seemed. To. Reflect. That.... 08:27 CC: yeah 08:27 CC: speaking of that, uh 08:27 GG: Without. Someone. To. Organize. Us. We. Set. In. To. Bickering.... 08:28 CC: ...there was definitely, uh, more argument than discussion going on 08:29 GG: Yes. I. Think. There. Is. Something. To. Speak. Of. In. Regards. To. It.... I. Lost. Track. Of. What. Was. Going. On. During. The. Last. Half. Of. It. Due. To. Outside. Circumstances.... But.... You. Mentioned. Something. About. Mr. Fedora. Contacting. You? 08:29 CC: ...yeah, he, uh 08:29 CC: he did 08:30 GG: Justs. To. Have. It. Be. More. Clear. Rather. Than. Searching. Through. All. The. Arguments.... What. Was. It. And. What. Is. Going. To. Happen? 08:31 CC: ...he, uh, wanted a, uh, a deal 08:31 CC: some kind of, uh, power, something with the game code 08:32 CC: in exchange for helping him, uh, kill you guys 08:32 CC: i'm not an idiot so i didn't take it 08:32 CC: but, uh, as for what's going to happen 08:33 CC: ...i'd like to, uh, be alone when it happens, just for safety's sake 08:33 GG: You. Know. That. Is. Not. How. It. Will. Be.... 08:34 GG: He. Will. Make. It. Well. Known.... 08:34 CC: oh, i already fucking know 08:34 GG: I. Am. Sorry.... 08:34 CC: he didn't even have to spread any news 08:34 CC: i've already got someone who's going to be killed just being there, because they just HAVE to be there 08:35 GG: You. Should. Seek. Out. Your. Planet. Next. When. The. Choice. Comes. Up. 08:35 CC: why 08:36 GG: I. Know. It. Will. Not. Be. Much. But. Perhaps. You. May. Escape. Death. From. Him.... At. Least. A. Permanent. One.... 08:36 GG: But. Unlike. Miss. Aaisha. You. Should. Ascend. Properly. 08:36 GG: That. Is. What. It. Is. You. Must. Take. For. Yourself. 08:37 CC: ...to be honest, i've already kind of accepted it 08:37 CC: i'm just trying to prevent, uh, anything else 08:37 CC: but alright 08:37 GG: You. Have. Said. It. Youself.... Princes. Should. Not. Be. Passive.... We. Are. To. Be. Active. 08:37 GG: We. Can. Not. Just. Keep. Accepting. These. Things.... 08:38 GG: We. Can. Not. Just. Keep. Allowing. Ourselves. To. Be. Walked. Over.... To. Be. Treated. As. Insects. To. Be. Crushed. 08:38 GG: We. Should. Be. Heard.... We. WILL. Be. Heard.... 08:38 GG: Not. Through. Reckless. Abandon. Of. Course.... 08:42 CC: ...heh 08:42 CC: sounds like something a leader would say 08:42 CC: you've got rallying speeches going for you, at least 08:42 GG: Well. Yes.... I. Have. Read. Quite. A. Bit. Of. Those.... 08:45 GG: I. Still. Do. Not. Know. If. I. Could. Be. Such. Though.... But. I. Should. At. Least. Start. To. Make. The. Attempt.... Though. I. Know. Not. Where.... 08:46 GG: But. Perhaps. That. Is. The. Difficulty. In. Being. A. Prince.... 08:48 CC: it can't hurt to try 08:48 CC: you could, uh, ask lorrea for advice maybe, she's always been 08:48 CC: leadery 08:49 GG: I. Was. Already. Thinking. That.... Again. Before. I. Thought. To. Step. Aside. I. Was. Looking. To. Her. To. Help. Me.... It. Is. Time. To. See. If. She. Still. Will.... 08:49 CC: is she, uh, doing alright by the way 08:49 CC: she wasn't in either memo 08:50 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. For. Certain.... She. Was. Unable. To. Be. In. The. Memo. Due. To. Not. Having. A. Water.-Safe. Phone.... And. With. The. Recent. Event.... Miss. Aaisha. Was. Her. Moirail.... What. Happened. Will. Likely. Have. Cut. Deep. Into. Her.... 08:51 GG: All. The. More. Reason. To. Contact. Her. 08:53 GG: Not. A. Single. One. Of. Us. Should. Feel. We. Are. Alone.... We. Are. A. Team. In. All. Of. This.... Even. In. The. Worst. Of. Times.... 08:53 CC: that makes sense then 08:53 CC: fuck, i didn't know that 08:54 CC: i, uh, would 08:54 GG: You. Did. Not. Know. We. Are. A. Team? 08:54 CC: no, uh, about the moirail thing 08:54 GG: Oh. That. 08:54 GG: Yes.... 08:55 CC: i want to talk to her, but i don't want to, uh, accidentally moirail her or anything 08:55 CC: not that that's, uh, happened 08:55 CC: ever 08:55 GG: Noone. Ever. Accidently. Becomes. A. Moirail.... It. Is. Something. Beyond. Just. Mere. Friendship.... 08:56 GG: No. More. Than. One. Accidently. Becomes. A. Matesprit.... Well. Not. Including. Certain. Ceremonies. And. Rituals.... But. There. Is. More. To. These. Relationships. Than. Things. Like. That. 08:57 CC: ...no, uh, i mean, uh 08:57 CC: i don't want to do anything that could, uh, be seen as me trying to do that 08:57 CC: hypothetically 08:57 CC: it hasn't happened before 08:58 GG: If. You. Are. Afraid. You. Will. Cross. A. Line. With. Someone. I. Am. Certain. They. Will. Tell. You. Before. It. Happens. 08:58 GG: Just. Like. In. Any. Relationship. 08:58 GG: Unless. Humans. Just. Accidently. Cheat. On. Their. Love. Ones. All. The. Time.... 08:59 GG: I. Really. Should. Read. Up. On. Your. Culture.... 09:00 CC: ...that's 09:00 CC: not really a thing 09:00 CC: no 09:00 CC: i'm just saying that uh 09:01 CC: sometimes it's hard to tell the line between moirailing and just being friendly 09:01 CC: or, uh, maybe it's just me 09:01 GG: Again. If. You. Do. Not. Know. The. Opposite. Party. Likely. Will.... 09:01 GG: And. They. Will. Tell. You. 09:01 CC: ...alright 09:02 GG: It. Is. Not. So. Much. That. Extending. Friendship. Will. Cause. Turmoil. And. Disaster.... 09:04 CC: ...i'll, uh, keep that in mind 09:04 GG: At. Any. Rate. I. Should. Probably. See. If. Miss. Fenrix. Is. On. For. My. Own. Pursuits. And. To. Extend. My. Sympathies. To. Her. On. These. Events.... 09:04 CC: right 09:05 GG: Remember. Mr. Carter.... We. Both. Need. To. Work. On. No. Longer. Accepting. Things. As. They. Are.... We. Should. Both. Be. Working. To. Make. Things. As. They. Should. Be.... 09:05 CC: heh, i'll remember it 09:06 CC: there's stuff we need to fight for, after all 09:06 GG: I. Will. Certainly. Remember. It. As. Well.... Thank. You. For. What. You. Told. Me. About. Princes.... 09:06 CC: no problem 09:06 CC: i'll let you know if i learn more 09:06 GG: Of. Course.... And. I. Will. Do. The. Same. 09:07 CC: later serios 09:07 GG: Best. Fortunes. To. You. Mr. Carter. 09:06 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 21:06 -- Category:Kyle Category:Serios